


Call Me Sometime

by Hereliesbethboland



Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Sexual Tension, Tumblr Prompt, light Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28794591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereliesbethboland/pseuds/Hereliesbethboland
Summary: Meet cute (?) at Fine and Frugal ;)prompt from DropKickDisco'Here's my number", "call me sometime"
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111124
Comments: 9
Kudos: 43





	Call Me Sometime

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these wonderful (and frustrating) characters :)

She’s just putting capers in her cart when that second cup of coffee makes itself known. She looks at her list, noting she has most of the ingredients for Chicken Piccata, and could probably make it back up to the checkout line and home to use her own bathroom. She quickly heads to the back of the store for her chicken, but when she gets there, the need becomes more urgent. Seeing the restroom sign right by where she’s standing, she quickly abandons her cart and pushes her way through the door to the back hallway.

“Oh gross,” Beth says under her breath, as a putrid smell assaults her. Its dirty and smells like fish, which is exactly why she’d been trying to hold it. Also- she’s heard many a horror story from Annie about what goes on back here. 

She hovers over the toilet seat, grateful in that moment for years of yoga, and a strong core. After she does her business, she pushes the door open with a paper towel barrier, and steps out into the dingy hallway. 

“I swear, I didn’t touch it!” She hears a distressed voice and a thud that sounds like it’s coming from another door down the hall. Curiosity piqued, she walks slowly over to it, and peers through a small window on the door. 

“Then why my boys tell me the safe is short 10 grand?” 

Beth gasps as she sees the manager of the store, Boomer, being held against the wall by a man with a skull tattoo. Another burly looking man is holding his finger back at a very uncomfortable looking angle. 

The voice is coming from someone else, however, and soon another man fills her vision. He’s slimmer but tall, with close-cropped black hair and a tattoo sprawled across his neck. She can only see the side of him, but the word that pops into her mind is _dangerous_.

Beth thinks it’s not looking good for Boomer right about now. 

“I don’t know but I swear, Mr. Rio. I didn’t steal any money.”

“You the only other one with the combination.You tellin’ me my boys stole from me?”

“They probably did! AHH Stop please!!” The man holding Boomer’s finger bends it back further. “Please. No!” 

Beth’s eyes dart back over to “Mr. Rio”. She gets a glimpse of his face as he stalks in front of the terrified man like a tiger in a cage, and is struck at how handsome he is. 

She really needs to leave. What was she thinking just watching? She’s going to get herself killed. And yet… there’s something about this man that’s drawing her attention like a magnet. She can’t look away. 

“See I know you took that money and you’re gonna get it back fast,” the man says and pulls out a gun, holding it casually at a tilt in front of him. “Or your problems are gonna be a lot bigger than moldy strawberries.” 

He must have given a command to the bigger guy then, because suddenly Boomer falls to the ground with a scream. Beth watches as he curls in on himself, clutching his hand, and crying like a baby. 

_Oh god did they break his finger?_ she thinks, and then in the next moment- _SHIT._

The leader glances up at the door and she’s pretty sure they make eye contact. Beth backs away in a panic and runs into the ladies room again. She waits silently against the door listening to the storage door swinging open and shut- she hears muffled voices, another door (the exit?) opening and closing. 

Beth closes her eyes and counts to 60, then she takes a deep breath and opens the bathroom door, making a beeline back to the store. She breathes a sigh of relief when she’s in the safety of the grocery store, and starts walking back to her cart. 

_Ok. No more spying on criminal activities. God am I bored or something? Annie is going to flip…I wonder what those guys are up to…_

“Findin’ everything ok, Mrs…. Boland?”

Beth’s heart drops into her stomach as she looks up to see the man with the neck tattoo standing by her cart. He has her wallet in his hand and is reading her drivers license. (Did she really leave her purse in the cart? stupid.)

Beth swallows audibly. “I’m.. I didn’t… uh...see anything,” she stammers out.

“No? Must be blind or somethin’ cuz I’m pretty sure you were watchin’ the whole time.” 

Beth’s pulse is racing and she scrambles trying to come up with something, anything, to explain why she was watching them. 

“I…”

“You…?” He drops her wallet back into her purse and now he’s walking up to her. As he closes the distance between them, she gets a better look at his face, and it’s absolutely terrifying in it’s predatory beauty. He stops about a foot from her. She’s wearing her flats today so she has to tilt her head a bit to look at him. 

Trying for bravado, she looks him in the eye and keeps her voice even as she speaks.“I heard voices and I was just curious.” 

“Hm. You a good girl, Mrs. Boland?” 

“What?” 

“You gonna go tell your friendly neighborhood police-officer what you saw?” 

“No! God. I hate Boomer.” 

“That right?” 

“Yes… he harasses the women here. He’s a piece of shit.” 

He stares at her a good twenty seconds… looking all around her face like he’s trying to figure something out. Beth’s eyes go to his mouth as he pulls his lip in between his teeth, then snap back up to his eyes when she hears him huff. 

“You like that?” His voice drops low and she swears she can feel it moving through her like molasses. 

“Like what?” 

“Watchin that guy get roughed up. That turn you on?” 

Beth scoffs. “No. What?” She feels a blush explode across her chest, rising up and fanning across her cheeks. 

Rio laughs then shakes his head; all of a sudden casual as any grocery patron. “Just playin’, Mama.” He smiles at her, letting his gaze drop to her chest then back up slowly.

“I won’t say anything. Whatever is going on here, I don’t care.” 

“Aight,” he says, nodding. “Plus- I know where you live, so.”

She takes it as the threat that it undoubtedly is, but something inside her, something clearly _sick,_ thinks she’s ok with him knowing where she lives. He moves around her to leave, and suddenly she’s really lost her mind because she stops him.. 

“Wait, um.” And then she’s digging into her purse for a pen and a piece of paper but all she has is her grocery list. She looks up to see if she still has his attention, and he’s standing there looking at her curiously. 

She writes her number under ‘Beth’, written in perfect script. 

“My sister, she works here. She could maybe… keep an eye on Boomer. I can ask her if she’s seen anything fishy?” 

He walks over to her again, this time squinting and serious in his posture. 

“What’s in it for you?” 

“I don’t know,” she shrugs. “I wouldn’t mind seeing him pay for what he’s done to women.” 

“That it?” 

Beth bites her lip, she can’t believe she’s actually considering voicing the insane thoughts she’s having. 

“I mean, it looks like you have a pretty efficient business. Are you hiring?” 

“Could be. You bored?” 

“Maybe,” she gives him her flirty eyes, the ones she reserves for charity events. The eyes that have raised tens of thousands of dollars for the PTA. 

“ **Here’s my number, call me sometime,** ” she says softly. 

He takes the paper from her and looks at it. 

“Nice to meet you, Elizabeth.” 

“It’s Beth.” 

“Nah.” 

She blinks a ridiculous amount of times, unsure how to respond, but then he just smiles and heat blooms in her chest. She watches him casually stride off, hands in his hoodie pockets, as if he hadn’t just threatened someone’s life while simultaneously breaking their finger. 

As she comes back to herself, a rush of air falls out of her lungs like she’s been underwater and she realizes, she wouldn’t mind having that kind of power. She shrugs and grabs her organic chicken, pushing the cart to the checkout line. 

She needs to pay the mortgage anyway, she rationalizes. Dean’s sure as hell not gonna do it. Also- she really hates Boomer. 

  
  
  



End file.
